Makoto Hoshinoko
Hoshinoko Makoto is the name of the current incarnation of Setsuna, reborn Princess of the First Starian Age. She resides within the Common Earthian Age. Her future form is Amara, Empress of the Second Starian Age. Her history has proven to be a bit of a complicated one, but it has also shown that she understands her history, and realises the future that is to come with her as Empress though, to her, it doesn't entirely make much sense. Makoto is the Princess and future Empress of the Starian Union, as well as Captain of the StarKnights. Along her journey through growing up in the Common Age, she makes new friends and is reunited with reborn companions from the First Starian Age. The First Starian Age Childhood and Betrothal to Touga Kyosuke A thousand years ago, the planet Earth lived in peace and calm, during what is known as the First Starian Age. Empress Amara I, mother of Setsuna, had arranged a marriage for the Princess to the Royal Scientist, Touga Kyosuke, while Setsuna was fifteen years old. Up until then, Setsuna was more humility than royalty, and often went to visit her friends who weren't all in the Starian Court. Amara I was pleasantly surprised at her daughter's outgoing and open nature, but it also made for differences in opinion. Among those differences, was the arranged marriage--Amara thought it would benefit the Court; Setsuna however opposed the marriage, stating that if there wasn't any love in the heart, it wasn't enough to make a marriage worth the effort. had respect for Kyosuke, but could not find it in her heart to love him. Among her many friends was the Commander of the Starian Army, Kiteo Seiya. Seiya and Setsuna became fast friends, and speculation even began that the two were in love. However, while the two did have some sort of feelings for each other, they were never really romantically involved. Nevertheless this brought about a rivalry of sorts between Seiya and Kyosuke, which was brought to a head when Setsuna celebrated her 17th Birthday. Kyosuke had promised to make an appearance, but as the celebration drew on there was no sight of him. Seiya, who was away on a mission with a just-assembled Platoon, sent Setsuna a small handsewn cloth doll of himself to her, with a note apologising for not being able to make it to the party. When Kyosuke finally made his appearance, only a couple of guests had remained and the party was drawing to a close--with Setsuna talking about the present from the Commander. Kyosuke apologised for not arriving sooner, but Setsuna dismissed it with a sigh, saying "Maybe if you hadn't made science your mistress, you'd have more time to enjoy your future bride's birthday instead of showing up late and missing out." She then returned conversation with the guests, leaving Kyosuke hurt and upset. This only proved to be another reason why Setsuna could not love the scientist. Two Different Rivalries, One Tragic Ending After Setsuna turned 18, the Dark Legion--led by Damian and his mother Jezebel--led a preemptive attack upon Earth, intending to destroy the Starian Union and, ultimately, the Empress and Princess. By then, the rivalry between Kyosuke and Seiya had worsened that the Scientist even threatened to lock Setsuna away once they were married, so that the Commander could never see her again. Setsuna, however, pleaded with her mother to null the betrothal, stating her reasons and the situation at hand. Amara heard her daughter's case and swiftly dismissed the engagement--and thus allowing her daughter the freedom to marry whomever she found worthy of her love. Unfortunately, the Dark Legion began his attack to hasten the Union's destruction. Seiya, as Commander of the Starian Army, charged into battle--but not without a handsewn cloth doll that Setsuna made of herself for him, as proper thanks for the doll he made for her 17th Birthday. Kyosuke too entered into the war zone upon hearing of the nullified engagement, presuming that Seiya had a hand in the breaking of the engagement--while in truth, Seiya had nothing to do with the engagement's nullification at all. After a brief argument, Seiya wanted nothing more to do with the angered Scientist, and resumed charging into the warzone, with Damian as his intended target. Setsuna watched helplessly as first Kyosuke and some of the Knights were killed in battle, before witnessing the Commander being slain by Jezebel. It was then that the Princess decided to make a stand, and she took up Seiya's sword, leaving the doll he made for her with the doll she made for him, attached at his belt. Meanwhile Amara I also entered the fray, and was able to slay down Jezebel for killing the Commander--before being slain herself by Damian, her last breath being a prayer that her daughter and the Union would be reborn in the future. Setsuna concentrated on killing off as much of the enemy troopers as she could, unawares that the majority of the Union--almost all of the Union in fact--had been killed by the Dark Legion. Before Setsuna knew it, she was now the last Starian standing--and the last to die, as Damian executed the death blow. "You, Princess" he said, "tried. And you failed. See you in Hell." The Common Earthian Age Rebirth, Awakening, and the StarFighters Setsuna was reborn in the city of Palm Echoes as Hoshinoko Makoto on 4 October 1983 in the Common Earthian Age, and lived an otherwise normal existence until she reached 7th grade at 4th District Junior High School. There she met with Kanae Minako, who not only was her best friend but was also among the first of the reborn Starians to reawaken. Along the way the two would meet with Hitori Mamoru, Mikata Sakura and Takatsuki Haruka, who were also reborn Starians. Together the five were known as the StarFighters. The first enemy to be faced was Scarr, who ruled within the Third Level of Hell and sent out demon-spawn to disrupt the peace within Palm Echoes. Upon his ascending to Earth from Hell, he was confronted by Makoto and Minako, who were able to defeat him in the first battle. But the victory did not come without injury, as Scarr wounded Makoto with a sword slash to the face, leaving a scar over her left eye that, to this day, never healed fully. After the first few battles, Mamoru, Sakura and Haruka also awakened and, with Minako, realised that they were all meant to find each other again and protect the reborn Princess Setsuna Makoto from Scarr and other enemies who may have possibly been reborn as well. As a result, they--along with Makoto--vowed to keep in touch and stay friends forever. This vow's since been held to this day, even as the team name has changed from StarFighters to Team ReStart--with Minako and Mamoru being the sole duo involved. High school - Raped, Altarserving, and the StarAngels Makoto High School - Death in the Family, 9/11, and the StarSirens The Final Year in Palm Echoes, Team ReStart, and Sayuko Hideo Destiny Awakens - Canterburia, the First Team of StarKnights, and the First Shatter The Reborn Starian Union in the Common Earthian Age The Return of Scarr, Sakura and Haruka The Martyrdom of the StarKnights' First Team, and Awakening of the Entourage The Awakening of Kaguya, and Return of Kyosuke and Seiya Team Echoance: the Canterburian Starians Tenshimura Yukita "Tenshi'uta" The Angelos Triage, the Queen's Legion, Schism and Shatter Recovery, and Pressing Onward Stars and Chaos - Two Teams Unite The Skywave Legion and the 29th Century Taking It to the Streets... of 21st-Century Canterburia Intervention and a Unified Front Squadron Leader Kou Zokusho The Galactic War of the 29th Century